Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the dynamic, real-time selection of application components executing on a head unit, while executing other components of the application on a separate host device or in the cloud.
Description of the Related Art
Automobiles are becoming more and more user friendly and interactive. Many new cars are now manufactured with a user interface, called a head unit, which a user can use to control various aspects of the automobile and access a variety of different applications. For example, the user can use the head unit to change radio stations, change the temperature of the automobile cabin, access maps and global positioning systems, access the internet, access other head-unit applications. But these applications often rely on the cellular data of the user's mobile device. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein have been made.